Como luces en el agua
by Envidia
Summary: AU. La confesión cae como un peso muerto entre los dos. Sasuke se fija en el pelo húmedo de Naruto y ve cómo esta vez una gota de sudor resbala por su cuello. —Lo sabía —dice, y nota la boca seca y la voz ronca—. Ya lo sabía. Shônen Ai.


Disclaimer: _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto.

Advertencias: AU. Shônen Ai. ¿Posible OoC? No lo sé, esto lleva años en el PC.

Como siempre, aclaraciones de los números (1) al final.

* * *

.

 **Como luces en el agua**

.

Esa mañana, cuando Sasuke despierta, siente el cuerpo terriblemente pesado. La luz baña su habitación con un apacible matiz blanco que, junto al silencio, hace que una sensación de paz se extienda hasta el último rincón de la estancia con la suavidad con que las olas van a parar a la orilla en un día claro. Él, sin embargo, siente como si un garfio colgara de su estómago y tirara de su cuerpo hasta hundirlo en la tierra.

Con engañosa tranquilidad lleva una mano a su rostro y trata de no pensar en nada, dejando que la calma envolvente entre dentro de él y le haga destensar los músculos. Sabe que no lo está consiguiendo cuando la losa que nota en el estómago se traslada hasta su pecho, así que coge aire muy lentamente, profundo, hasta que sus pulmones no soportan más y espira con lentitud. La sensación de asfixia no desaparece, y necesita largas inspiraciones antes de conseguir tenerla bajo control. Cuando se siente capaz de respirar de nuevo se levanta, abre la ventana de su habitación y se mete en el baño, donde pasa infinitos minutos bajo la ducha. El ruido del agua al caer inunda poco a poco el apartamento, el sonido sosegado y familiar da la entrada a un nuevo día.

Es trece de julio, y un verano cálido, húmedo, se extiende por la ciudad. Una casi inexistente brisa se cuela por la ventana abierta y agita las cortinas. Los rayos del sol, aún suaves por la hora, resbalan por la pared con un agradable color amarillento. Algunas golondrinas, frágiles, se persiguen ágilmente en su vuelo y sus trinos se alzan rompiendo la quietud.

Es trece de julio, y un verano cálido, húmedo, se extiende por la ciudad.

Sasuke apoya la frente contra la fría pared del baño y deja que el agua descanse sus hombros y resbale por su piel. El cabello se le pega a la cara como una cortina negra y el agua que cae se arremolina a sus pies y casi, _casi_ puede pretender que es cualquier otra fecha y que se encuentra bajo la lluvia de una tarde oscura.

Pero hoy es trece de julio, y un verano cálido, húmedo, se extiende por la ciudad.

Trece de julio, O-bon. El día de los muertos (1).

* * *

Las clases transcurren con rapidez, o tal vez sea que Sasuke está tan concentrado para evitar pensar en nada más, que el tiempo acelera. El campus está medio vacío cuando lo atraviesa con la bolsa de viaje al hombro. La mitad de las clases han sido suspendidas por la celebración (como en el caso de Sakura) y otros tantos han decidido saltárselas por su cuenta (como Naruto), y la ausencia de estudiantes resulta significativa. Muchos, como Sasuke, acarrean maletas que hablan de regresar al hogar, y salen con prisa del campus. Él lleva solo lo indispensable: algo de ropa, unos libros de la facultad y otros que quiere devolver a su hermano. Van a ser solo tres días, y cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar puede encontrarla en casa.

Son exactamente las cuatro y media cuando Itachi llama, justo en el momento en que Sasuke acaba de cerrar la puerta de la casa y está descalzándose sobre el escalón de la entrada. Aunque esperaba que llamara, le sorprende que sea tan oportuno.

—Hola, Sasuke.

—Itachi —saluda sin ninguna entonación particular. No quiere que nada en él delate lo que lo estrangula por dentro pero, como siempre, su hermano sabe.

—¿Cómo estás?

Por suerte Sasuke es experto en no dar explicaciones.

—Acabo de llegar a casa. He cogido el tren de las tres.

Ha sido un viaje rápido, trayecto directo a Yokohama en sesenta minutos fugaces sobre una bala de metal, aunque si le preguntaran, diría que han sido mucho menos. Hace ya dos años que se mudó a Tokio para estudiar en la universidad y desde entonces ha regresado varias veces a casa pero nunca, hasta ahora, el viaje se le había hecho tan corto e irreal.

—¿Has ido solo?

—Sí —responde en el mismo registro calmo de su hermano—. Sakura y Shikamaru han llegado esta mañana. Naruto lleva aquí desde ayer.

Itachi hace un ruido de asentimiento y finalmente dice lo que Sasuke realmente estaba aguardando.

—No es necesario que vayas, Sasuke.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y coge aire lentamente, uno, dos, tres segundos, porque todavía le cuesta respirar con normalidad. Cuando habla, lo hace con voz controlada.

—Voy a ir.

—No me debes nada, Sasuke. No sientas que tienes la obligación de hacerlo solo porque yo no esté.

—Es mi decisión, Itachi.

—Lo sé. Y fue mi decisión e…

—Itachi —interrumpe. No quiere que su hermano se sienta culpable. No quiere que crea que es él el que lo está forzando a hacer algo que no quiere hacer, aunque en parte así sea—. Voy a ir.

Al otro lado de la línea solo se oye silencio, silencio y la presencia de su hermano como si lo tuviera allí con él.

—Está bien —claudica—. Está bien.

Hay otro instante de silencio y luego vuelve a hablar.

—Cuídate, Sasuke. Y si necesitas algo…

La frase se pierde entre algún edificio climatizado de Kobe y el suelo de madera del recibidor, donde Sasuke ha tumbado la espalda sin darse cuenta en algún momento de la conversación. Sabe por qué Itachi ha dejado un final abierto. Sabe que desearía una respuesta honesta, que busca una fisura desprotegida por la que entrever hasta qué punto esto está acabando con él pero todo lo que Sasuke emite es una despedida parca antes de colgar.

Permanece tumbado en silencio, con la mente en blanco. Puede escuchar sonidos distantes, muy diferentes del constante bullir de Tokio: el zumbido furioso de los insectos bajo el sol abrasador, el ruido amortiguado de una bicicleta que recorre la calle, el murmullo cercano de la tarde que cae.

Se incorpora sin un gesto. Sasuke no es el tipo de persona que posterga las cosas una vez tomada una decisión, y esta no va a ser la excepción.

* * *

El templo rebosa vida pese a ser una hora tan avanzada. Ancianos en ropas tradicionales, trabajadores con traje de ejecutivo (Sasuke no puede evitar pensar en Itachi, de viaje de negocios, que por primera vez no va a poder acudir a su penitencia personal), familias con niños que agarran barras de incienso y pasean entre las tumbas.

Sasuke solo ha estado ahí una vez, hace ya ocho años, y temería no ser capaz de encontrar el lugar si no fuera por todas las veces que ha recorrido ese mismo camino en su mente, en sueños, como una obsesión, la perfecta pesadilla.

Según se aproxima siente el ronroneo en su pecho, el retumbar ronco cuando empieza a tener problemas para respirar y debe luchar para mantener el ataque de ansiedad bajo control. Las libélulas alzan el vuelo a su paso, orbitan alrededor de sus rodillas y se alejan bajo los reflejos metalizados que arrancan a sus cuerpos los rayos del sol.

La lápida se alza tal y como recordaba, de un gris plomizo en un mar de tumbas de piedra. Lo primero que hace es recorrer los kanjis grabados al frente (Fugaku y Mikoto. _Padre_ , _madre_ ) y un dolor hondo incrementado por la vergüenza lo engulle desde dentro. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que pronunció sus nombres, ni que los pensó de manera consciente. La muerte de sus padres es un tema tabú entre Itachi y él, algo que solo Sasuke aún no ha sido capaz de superar y lo que hizo que con doce años se separara con frialdad del mundo y desarrollara un miedo atroz a la pérdida.

Tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que la lápida está demasiado limpia, y solo cuando baja los ojos hasta la base para depositar las ofrendas se fija en el cuenco con agua fresca y la flor reciente que descansa a su lado, naranja.

La realidad lo golpea como una bofetada, y siente una ira blanca llenándole las entrañas justo en el hueco que el vértigo ha abierto como un abismo succionador.

Una única palabra cruza por su mente.

 _Naruto_.

* * *

No muy lejos, en la residencia familiar de los Inuzuka, cuatro chicos se encuentran sentados sobre los tatamis alrededor de una mesa baja de madera y un quinto observa con desinterés la partida de mahjong que se está llevando a cabo. Un sopor plácido envuelve la sala y los acuna en ese punto intermedio entre la somnolencia y la vigía.

—Te toca, Kiba.

—Estoy pensando —protesta sin ganas, y recibe un "llevas pensando diez minutos" como respuesta—. Este juego requiere concentración. Con-cen-tra-ción.

Es agradable, el momento de sosiego y las conversaciones distendidas en mitad de un ambiente tan conocido, tan familiar. El estar por fin todos en casa, reunidos de nuevo.

—Chôji tiene razón, juega de una vez.

El viejo ventilador da vueltas en el techo, removiendo el poco aire cálido que entra a través de las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Son cerca de las siete y ya casi es noche cerrada.

—Cierra el pico, Naruto. No sabrías elaborar una estrategia ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

—Pues ha ganado más veces que tú… —interviene una voz callada.

—Shino, se supone que eres mi amigo —gruñe Kiba. Gruñe un poco más para sí mismo, concentrado, y después selecciona al fin una de sus fichas para descartar—. Bien… Bien, creo que… Sí. Contemplad mi jugada maestra.

—Mah. Si fuera tú, yo no haría eso.

—¡Shikamaru! —se queja Kiba devolviendo rápidamente la ficha a su lugar en su hilera. Shikamaru, apoyado en el suelo sobre un codo, se abanica con desgana. Hace tiempo que le prohibieron jugar, pero eso no impide que todos los años aporte su granito de arena a la partida. El timbre suena, y Kiba aprovecha la interrupción para levantarse e ignorar las risas de Chôji y Naruto y la sonrisa perezosa de Shikamaru.

—Sasuke —saluda con extrañeza cuando abre la puerta—. No te esperábamos tan pronto, pasa. Las chicas aún no han llamado.

Sasuke no se mueve, y se queda plantado ante la entrada.

—¿Está Naruto?

—Eh… sí, está dentro. ¿Quieres que salga? —pregunta Kiba algo inseguro.

—Por favor.

Kiba regresa a la sala, donde suenan nuevas risas en medio de una conversación ligera.

—Naruto —llama, y señala por encima de su hombro con el pulgar—, es Sasuke. Pregunta por ti.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué no pasa?

—No lo sé. Está un poco… tenso —dice, tratando de encontrar una palabra que lo defina.

Naruto se queda unos segundos en el suelo, sorprendido. Lo mira como buscando más información.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Nada.

Intercambian una mirada de extrañeza y Kiba se encoge de hombros. Naruto deja el paipái que ha robado a Shikamaru sobre la mesa y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la salida. Alcanza a oír cómo alguien pregunta si cree que ha pasado algo, pero la respuesta de Kiba es un murmullo que se pierde entre las paredes de madera.

Afuera hace casi el mismo calor sofocante que en el interior, y Naruto siente cómo se le pega la tela de algodón a la piel. La figura de Sasuke se recorta contra la oscuridad, de espaldas a él, y Naruto cierra la puerta con suavidad porque intuye que van a necesitar cierta privacidad para la conversación que se avecina.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

La espalda de Naruto choca contra la puerta. La mano de Sasuke se aplasta contra su pecho y le corta la respiración.

—¿Qué…?

—¡No tenías ningún derecho!

—Sasuke…

—¡No tenías ningún. Puto. Derecho! —Su mano libre se estrella en un puño contra la puerta con cada palabra, golpeando con rabia a diez centímetros del rostro de Naruto. La comprensión brilla entonces en la mirada azul, y sus ojos límpidos lo atraviesan sin ninguna dificultad.

—No lo lamento —dice, seguro e inmutable, y para Sasuke esa seguridad reaviva la convulsa marejada de emociones que lo mueve. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, con la mano temblándole sobre el cuello de Naruto, el calor abrasándole las entrañas y el puño dispuesto a golpear de nuevo, puede que esta vez a Naruto, pero antes de que ocurra nada la puerta se abre hacia dentro con un quejido y Naruto se aferra por instinto a su brazo para no caer.

—Eh, chicos… ¿Va todo bien?

A pesar del plural la mirada de Chôji se posa sobre Naruto, interrogante. Sasuke le suelta sin decir nada, mudo y sombrío en mitad de la oscuridad y es Naruto quien, tras recolocarse el yukata, responde sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Está bien, Chôji. No pasa nada.

El tono es firme pero Chôji titubea. Sus ojos van de uno a otro y resulta evidente que ha detectado la tensión del ambiente, bastante más reveladora en el cuerpo de Sasuke pero aún así presente en ambos. Duda, sin moverse, y la situación está a punto de convertirse en algo verdaderamente incómodo cuando Shikamaru aparece a su lado.

—Vamos Chôji —dice conteniendo a duras penas un bostezo—. Es tu turno.

Su mirada se cruza con la de Sasuke, a la que analiza en silencio, y después le da una palmada a su amigo en la espalda.

—Déjalos —insiste—. Estarán bien.

Cinco segundos y una última mirada de inquietud después, el resplandor ambarino que ilumina el rostro de Sasuke mengua hasta convertirse en una delgada línea vertical y finalmente desaparece cuando Chôji cierra la puerta. Sasuke sacude la cabeza, da media vuelta y desciende los tres escalones de la entrada antes de sentarse sobre el último y apoyar los codos en las rodillas. Con un suspiro se restriega una mano cansada por la frente y se aparta el pelo de la cara. Ha necesitado todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse a golpes sobre Naruto y el esfuerzo por contenerse lo ha dejado exhausto, pero por encima de todo lo que se siente es expuesto. Engañado, furioso, asqueado pero, sobre todo, expuesto. Desconoce cuánto tiempo lleva Naruto haciéndolo, pero siente ganas de vomitar ante la sensación de haber sido invadido de forma violenta en algo tan personal.

Sutil, apenas discernible por encima del incesante canto de los grillos, escucha la suela de tela de las zapatillas de Naruto al deslizarse sobre el pavimento. Un momento después puede sentirlo de pie tras él. Aún tarda dos o tres minutos largos en sentarse a su lado, probablemente dándole tiempo para que termine de calmarse.

—¿Desde cuándo? —le pregunta Sasuke al fin con un suspiro que no altera la quietud de la noche. Sigue con la mano sobre los ojos y no sabe si Naruto le está mirando. Cree sentir que sí.

—Desde que supe que tú no lo hacías. —La respuesta le llega también en un susurro, como si hubiera algo que se pudiera romper en caso de subir la voz. Sasuke suspira contra su muñeca y tuerce ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado de Naruto presionándose los párpados con los dedos mientras echa cuentas.

Cinco. Cinco o seis años, con toda probabilidad. Puede que más, si es que Naruto lo sabía antes de que él contestara a la tímida pregunta de Sakura, hace ya tanto tiempo, acerca de sus padres. Algo cálido y viscoso se retuerce en su estómago ante el pensamiento, agradable y desagradable a la vez. Hay algo demasiado íntimo en la idea de Naruto yendo cada año a rendir homenaje a sus muertos, en Naruto arrodillado allí donde debería haber estado él, en Naruto ocupándose silenciosamente de lo que él no ha sido capaz de hacer y Sasuke no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

 _Es Naruto_ , dice una parte de él en silencio, y es precisamente la consciencia de que se trata de él lo que hace todo tan confuso y difícil. Sasuke tiene claro que de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona no habría sentimientos encontrados.

Con un movimiento lento retira la mano de su cara y se observan fijamente. Quizá sea cosa del silencio, pero los grillos parecen cantar con más fuerza que antes en esa noche de verano.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en voz baja. Suena infinitamente mejor que su agresivo _quién coño te crees que eres_ inicial, pero de cualquier forma Naruto no responde. Sasuke considera durante unos momentos la posibilidad de que no le haya escuchado, pero después la descarta. Es imposible que no le haya oído. Están tan cerca que siente la respiración contraria en el rostro, caliente como el infierno pero aun así bien recibida en esa tórrida noche en la que cualquier brisa, por cálida o leve que sea, parece aligerar el ambiente. Una gota de sudor desciende por la sien de Naruto hasta pender de su mandíbula, despacio. Y entonces, habla.

—Un año esperé al final de la calle hasta que vi a tu hermano saliendo de vuestra casa. No se fijó en mí, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. Al menos a mí no me pareció que se diera cuenta, quizá lo hizo pero no quiso decirme nada. ¿Qué podría haber dicho? Aunque, por otro lado, ¿por qué iba a callar? Solo era un mocoso estúpido siguiéndolo a treinta pasos de distancia —se detiene, y Sasuke no sabe si es porque va a añadir algo que al final no dice o porque, simplemente, está reviviendo la imagen—. En ese momento no pensé que pudiera estar dirigiéndose a cualquier otro lugar, simplemente fui tras él. Tampoco me hubiera importado tener que seguirle por media ciudad, estaba decidido a salirme con la mía. Y tuve suerte. Después… Le dejé solo mientras presentaba sus respetos. Estaba lleno de gente, así que fue fácil arrodillarse para pasar desapercibido mientras esperaba a que terminara. Poco después se marchó. Yo solo necesitaba saber el lugar exacto.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y suspira para sus adentros. Su voz es acero cuando vuelve a hablar.

—Contesta a la pregunta —ordena—. _Por qué_ , Naruto.

Un amago de sonrisa burlona cruza el rostro de Naruto ante su sequedad, o puede que durante un momento hubiera creído que iba a poder esquivar la pregunta, quién sabe. Sasuke no logra descifrar el etéreo gesto que muere antes incluso de nacer, de la misma manera que no consigue leer en los ojos repentinamente impenetrables de Naruto. Las pupilas se han dilatado debido a la oscuridad dejando tan solo un estrecho anillo azul en torno a un abismo negro. No parece él, y eso hace que sea incluso más perturbador.

—¿Por qué? —se autopregunta despacio, pensativo—. Por qué…

Naruto guarda silencio, ilegible, y de pronto, sin previo aviso, como si hubiera llegado a una resolución interna la mueca burlona vuelve, esta vez sin trabas, y una sonrisa socarrona se extiende por sus labios, una sonrisa que Sasuke sabe que utiliza para defenderse más que para atacar pero no le da tiempo a profundizar en el pensamiento porque de repente Naruto está hablando, sacándolo, escupiéndolo todo y es demasiada información como para prestar atención a nada más.

—Porque quiero. Porque tu hermano me lo ha pedido. Porque sé que tú jamás me lo pedirías. Porque nunca lo he hecho y no estamos teniendo esta conversación.

—¿Qué…?

—Porque sí. Porque soy imbécil. Porque eres un cobarde lleno de miedo y me defrauda pensar que tú, de entre todas las personas, no tengas el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Como un resorte la mano de Sasuke se precipita hacia adelante y agarra a Naruto por el cuello de la yukata, pero él no cede un milímetro y continúa hablando, mirándolo a los ojos todavía con esa sonrisa insolente en los labios.

—Por mí. Porque creo que ellos se lo merecen. Porque era un crío que no sabía lo que hacía y desde entonces siento que continuar yendo es la única forma de redimirme por haber invadido así tu intimidad. Porque puedo. Porque no tengo unos padres a los que recordar y hacerlo por ti hace que desaparezca un vacío que nunca he podido llenar. Porque soy tu mejor amigo, y tú harías lo mismo por mí. Porque soy así y, realmente, haría lo mismo por cualquiera. —Hace una leve pausa que parece presagiar un terrible final. La sonrisa se ensancha y de alguna forma parece disfrutar con los agónicos segundos de silencio que preceden a sus siguientes palabras. De repente Sasuke se da cuenta de que ya sabe lo que va a decir y no está seguro de si quiere o no oírlo. Antes de poder tomar una decisión Naruto sonríe aún con más burla y deja salir las palabras, casi con descuido—. Porque te quiero.

La confesión cae como un peso muerto entre los dos. Sasuke se fija en el pelo húmedo de Naruto y ve cómo esta vez una gota de sudor resbala por su cuello. La noche y el calor se extienden entre ellos y las polillas revolotean, silenciosas, alrededor de las farolas.

—Lo sabía —dice, y nota la boca seca y la voz ronca—. Ya lo sabía.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era tan obvio, y desde hacía tanto, que Sasuke había aprendido a vivir con ello como el paso natural que correspondía a su relación. Habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo y de esa forma tan suya, tan extraña y en el fondo solitaria, que parecía claro que no podían haber terminado de ninguna otra manera.

—Lo sé —contraataca Naruto como el eco de una no tan antigua competitividad. No dice que también sabe que Sasuke le quiere, pero no hace falta. Ambos lo han sabido durante demasiado tiempo y no hay forma de que puedan engañarse ahora.

Sasuke se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando su cuello allí donde la gota de sudor se ha fusionado con la tela azul oscuro (¿o gris? Es difícil decirlo con tan poca luz) cuando la puerta se abre y Kiba asoma la cabeza.

—Naruto, Sasuke —los llama, y levanta su teléfono en el aire, casi con disculpa—. Ha llamado Ino, están ya en la feria.

Sasuke se levanta, y nota cómo Naruto lo imita unos segundos después. Kiba lo mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Vas a cambiarte? —pregunta.

En ese momento Sasuke se fija en su ropa, y recuerda el yukata que ha dejado preparado antes de salir de casa.

—No —dice tras considerarlo—. Es igual.

Kiba asiente y llama al resto; es evidente que están ya todos preparados y que han esperado al último momento para avisarlos a ellos y no interrumpir la conversación. Sabe que es el momento de hablar, que Naruto está esperando, pero solo calla.

Tras él escucha la voz de Naruto antes de que pase por su lado sin mirar atrás.

—Elige la que más te convenga.

* * *

El festival ha transcurrido con normalidad, exactamente igual a los años pasados. Chôji ha comido en todos los puestos de comida y Shikamaru ha protestado cada vez que se ha tenido que levantar. Naruto, Kiba, Ino y Sakura han competido en las casetas de juegos y Kiba le ha conseguido un pequeño pez de colores a Hinata. También se ha quejado de cómo todas las chicas se quedan prendadas de los malditos genes Uchiha ( _¡y este año ni siquiera lleva yukata!_ ) y Shino los ha acompañado con ese acostumbrado mutismo que solo Hinata tiene facilidad para romper.

Ahora se acercan las once de la noche y todos se encuentran ya apiñados sobre el promontorio que siempre ocupan y que cuanta con las mejores vistas sobre la bahía.

Todos menos Sasuke.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?

Sakura ha escalado con dificultad hasta ponerse a su altura, y Naruto niega con la cabeza mientras se aparta para dejarle sitio en un punto estable entre la hierba.

—Nos hemos cruzado antes con uno de sus primos. Debe haberse quedado con él —responde indiferente. Cree que se trataba de Shisui, pero no podría asegurarlo.

—No, los he visto cuando se despedían. Creo que Sasuke-kun se ha ido solo y han pasado ya dos horas —dice Sakura con preocupación. Solo ha necesitado una mirada para saber que algo no estaba bien con él (con ninguno de los dos) en cuanto se han encontrado, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido la ocasión de poder preguntar.

—Estará bien —replica Naruto de forma cortante.

—Pero…

—Si quiere volver, volverá —la interrumpe—. Así es como funciona, ¿no? Él se va y nosotros esperamos. Siempre esperamos.

Sakura lo mira y Naruto siente que enrojece al darse cuenta de que ha mostrado su amargura de forma demasiado abierta. Por suerte se trata de Sakura, y uno siempre puede confiar en ella.

—Volverá —le dice ella comprendiendo—. Sasuke-kun siempre vuelve. Y tú siempre le esperarás.

Naruto le dirige una sonrisa algo tímida, y ella corresponde con una de complicidad. Una luz se eleva entonces sobre ellos, alta en el cielo, y explota en un estallido de color que arranca sonidos de admiración. A esa le sigue una segunda, y a la segunda una tercera, y pronto los fuegos artificiales dominan el cielo y se reflejan, resplandecientes, en el agua.

—¡Corre, Sakura! ¡Antes de que acabe!

Un poco más abajo, Ino vocifera y mueve un brazo en el aire. Sujeta el teléfono en la mano y a su lado Hinata espera para hacerse una foto juntas con la bahía de fondo. Sakura le regala una última sonrisa de ánimo y comienza a bajar con pasos cortos por la restricción que supone el largo yukata. Los fuegos iluminan su figura de forma intermitente al estallar, y Naruto distingue al resto de sus amigos bajo él. Shikamaru se ha tumbado y contempla el espectáculo en el cielo con placidez, con Chôji y Kiba sentados a su lado. Shino se encuentra de pie no muy lejos, e Ino sigue apremiando a Sakura chillando por encima de las explosiones.

—¡Vamos, frentona! ¡Es para hoy!

—¡Tsk, a mí no me grites Ino-cerda!

Siente una presencia tras él y luego Sasuke apoya la frente contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Lo primero que Naruto nota es que a pesar de ir calzado con las geta, son casi de la misma altura (2). Lo segundo que nota es que Sasuke está realmente _ahí_ , y como consecuencia se queda terriblemente quieto, a la espera.

—Lo siento —oye que murmura con voz baja en su oído.

Naruto duda si volverse por miedo a espantarle, o espantarse a sí mismo, pero Sasuke parece decidir por él cuando se separa y Naruto se gira por impulso. Un millar de emociones lo recorren cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Sasuke; le atraviesan la garganta de tal forma que casi le duele y bajan por su pecho dejando tras de sí un rastro que le inflama los pulmones hasta arder.

—Quita esa cara, usuratonkachi —le dice con una media sonrisa, aunque con el ruido Naruto es incapaz de oír ni una palabra.

El rostro de Sasuke se ilumina como una película pasada fotograma a fotograma: rojo, azul, azul, verde, fogonazos sobre la oscuridad al compás de los fuegos y Naruto lo ve cada vez más próximo hasta que lo está besando, y no sabe en qué momento ha avanzado hasta él pero le da igual.

Sasuke es calor. La boca de Sasuke es calor, y su lengua, y su aliento, sus manos en sus caderas son calor y si es así, a Naruto no le importa derretirse.

Se besan bajo la amplitud del inalcanzable cielo, ajenos al increíble espectáculo de luces y color, de alegría y de vida. Se besan, y no hay nada más. Ni sus amigos a pocos pasos de distancia ni soledad, ni miedos, ni dudas, solo ellos encontrándose en el contrario y sabiendo algo que siempre ha estado ahí.

* * *

(1) O-bon – también llamada Bon es una fiesta japonesa para honrar a los espíritus de los muertos. Se celebra en verano y dura tres días (dependiendo de la zona, la fecha varía). Es una festividad alegre que incluye varios rituales como danzas o la suelta de las linternas de papel en los ríos.

(2) Geta – el típico calzado japonés de madera y dos tiras de goma para la sujeción del pie. Suelen emplearse en verano, por el calor.

* * *

Envidia's notes: un shot ligero para acompañar el calor del verano de esta parte del hemisferio. Muchas gracias por leer y quienes además se toman la molestia de comentar, ¡se agradece!


End file.
